


Ragnarok

by Getus



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: One Shot, Original work - Freeform, Ragnarok, World Tree, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Getus/pseuds/Getus
Summary: Waking up during the final days of Ragnarok, what would one soldier feel as they watched the world fall apart around them.





	Ragnarok

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "Choking on ash, I watched helplessly as the great tree Yggdrasil burned." by Bryan Gardner, I've created a small one shot attempt at creating, in my mind, what Ragnarok would look like to an average person. 
> 
> It's my first time writing in a long time, so there may be some issues.

I remembered very little if I’m honest, my last memories were glimpses of steel on steel and the roars of beasts. My name, my family, my friends and my purpose was all forgotten, mere strands of my fragmented memories, as I found myself awakening on an illuminated battlefield. Around me lay the bodies of comrades and foes, men and beast. I knew then, as I breathed my first breath in what felt like years, I was way out of my depth.

With shaking limbs and a roaring headache, I propped myself up to my knees, lurching as I felt the first signs of hunger kick in, my stomach releasing a roar that I could only compare to Fenrir himself…

“Fenrir? Who is Fenrir?” I found myself pondering, why did the name fill me with such dread. It was then the flashes of a Wolf’s maw snapping filled my mind. “Fenrir! I remember that beast!” I thought to myself triumphantly, finally the memories were returning slowly. Now if only I could remember my name.

It was with great surprise that I found another living person within this carnage beside me, although that living part will probably rectify itself soon based on the missing limbs. For some unknown reason I found myself holding in a sob as I crawled to him. It was when I glanced into his eyes, seeing the glint of happiness mixed with sorrow, did I finally remembered why this man meant so much to me. With memories of my life flooding my brain, I reacted.

“Brother!” I cried out, cradling his dying body. I was broken from my sorrow as I felt his hand palm my shoulder, and his mouth opening to speak. Whatever he said was cut out from the sound of a ground shaking roar, and the next thing I knew was me hitting the ground after a push from my brother. Glancing up I let out the sob I was holding in, as I noticed a large beast had snatched him into its jaws. 

It was Fenrir itself. The beast that slayed the All Father, Odin, himself. 

If it remained, what had happened to the rest of their army? Surely Thor would’ve have slain the foul beast. Only really taking my surroundings now that I had the chance, I was horrified by the sight of thousands of bodies, far more than I originally expected. That light though, the sky was pitch black so the sun could not have risen, what was creating such a power light that the battlefield would be lit up. As the light flickered though, I realised what was responsible. “Fire” I spoke out hoarsely, releasing hacking coughs as the ash in the air got caught in my throat. Turning away from Fenrir, a stupid decision but what would I have done anyway, I glanced in horror at the scene before me. 

Wrapped around a large structure was a decaying serpent, I knew what it was instantly. “The World Serpent.. It’s dead.” I gasped in joy, for only one man I know of could have done such a feat, and he was no mere man, but a God. “Thor still lives.” Whatever hope I had found was quickly squashed though as my eyes caught sight of a body on top of the serpents head, and in its grasp was a hammer.

“N-no..” I choked out, dropping to my knees, “Even Thor..” Feeling Fenrir’s approach behind me, the puff of air that came from its breathing, I took in the entire scene in front of me renewed horror. Knowing my fate had been decided, and that this beast would finish me like many others, I found myself pondering, “How did this happen? How could we have lost..” And as I choked on the ash, I stared helplessly as the great tree Yggdrasil burned.

Ragnarok had come.


End file.
